


A Small Annoyance

by alphabetotter



Series: The Castle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, my first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetotter/pseuds/alphabetotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew it." Erik said firmly, and Charles froze.</p><p>A cute little ficlet for my fantasy Hogwarts world</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> So i have this whole Hogwarts planned out in my mind (read word document) that includes Marvel, Supernatural, Sherlock, Star Wars, Star Trek, Hannibal, and LOTR characters. It's a bit of a mess, and it's got no real plot as of yet, but i figured that i'd share some small little tid bits with you all. This is un-betaed unless you count my sister that i thrust this upon.

Charles heaved a sigh after the last of his 4th year Gryffindor/ Slytherin class left Wednesday a little past noon. He sat down heavily into is desk chair and put his head in his hands wondering how he was going to carry everything that was thrown at him this year. It was his first year as Deputy Headmaster, and already the stress was overwhelming. He ran his hands through his hair contemplating skipping lunch in order to prep for his next class of first years when there was a knock on his door.  
“You’re going to make yourself bald if you keep doing that.” A slightly German accent drawled from the door.  
“Erik!” Charles looked up suddenly. Erik was leaning against the door frame effortlessly wearing tightly fitting dark robes that highlighted his perfectly narrow waist, and a playful and mysterious smile on his lips. God he was gorgeous. And completely not what Charles needed right now. “Look, I’m really busy right now, I’ve got to prep for my next class and give a report to the Headmaster-”  
“I knew it.” Erik said firmly, and Charles froze, “I knew you’d try and work through your lunch. So no, you are having lunch right now, with me.” Erik paced forward and sat on top of one of the desks.  
Charles’ heart gave a little jump at the thought of lunch with Erik. Last year, they never had the same lunch schedules, but this year it seems that they match up three times a week. They usually had chess matches a few nights a week, but he wasn’t sure if that tradition carried into this year. But the thought of them sitting around the fire debating everything from wand care to muggle relations while they matched each other perfectly in chess warmed Charles in many ways that he was afraid to admit. He was hopeless. But the fact remained that Charles really did have a lot of work to do and he frowned as Erik casually started taking food out of his lunch bag.  
“Erik do get your arse off my table, honestly, children work there.” Erik wigged his aforementioned behind in reply and raised an eyebrow at Charles. Charles narrowed his eyes.  
“I guess you don’t have to join me, but I’m eating my lunch here. And I happen to have two pumpkin pasties, I was hoping to share, seeing as I can’t possibly eat both.” Erik smiled at Charles as he unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it.  
Charles glared harder as Erik took the two little cakes out and put them on the table next to him. Charles’ stomach growled. Damn his sweet tooth! Charles got up and summoned his lunch to him as he angrily marched over to the table Erik was sitting on. Erik tried and failed to keep the smug grin off his face as Charles hopped on the table and grabbed the closest pumpkin pasty. “I hate you.” Charles grumbled as he bit into his own sandwich.  
Erik laughed, “Oh I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me questions/ argue Hogwarts Houses with me on tumblr and let me know if you want more.  
> http://superfluousuniverse.tumblr.com/


End file.
